


Every Day We Choose

by Rose_Verte



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Verte/pseuds/Rose_Verte
Summary: A series of one-shots about a Taakitz wedding. I have no idea how many, sorry.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz & Lup (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the You’re the Worst (FX show). 
> 
> Rating is only T because they briefly allude to canon typical violence and Merle makes dirty jokes, it’s truly G. 
> 
> Comments are super appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

“Can I ask you a...personal question?” 

Lup turned, a mischievous grin on her face as she lodged a fireball at the stumbling horde of zombies behind her. 

“Does it have to do with my brother?” 

Kravitz took a beat to slice two of the aforementioned zombies across the midsections with his scythe before favoring her with a smaller grin in return. 

“Tangentially.” 

She laughed, summoning a circle of flames to surround and trap the rest of the horde. 

“Isn’t it always about Taako, you know, tangentially?” 

“Aw, now that’s a little unfair.” Kravitz set his scythe down and pulled out a pack of marshmallows that, okay, obviously Taako had placed in the inner pockets of his robe and handed them over to her to spear and roast. He’s learned, at this point, that when Barry brought up the rear on three man missions, it usually meant he’d found something he wanted to catalogue a mile or so back and they’d have some time to kill. “I’d like to think you and I have our own rapport at this point.” 

Lup grunted, noncommittally, though the fondness in her expression betrayed a certain sense of agreement. “Ok, Bones. Hit me.” 

Kravitz hesitated for a moment, watching as one of the zombies attempted to breach the fire barrier with no thought to the long white dress she was wearing and how easily it was catching fire itself. 

“I’ve been wondering about you and Barry and obviously it’s none of my business but you seem secure and I was curious if...” Lup was staring him down with a raised eyebrow and making a ‘get on with it’ motion with her right hand. He sighed. “Why aren’t you two married?” 

“Ah, that old chestnut.” She popped a marshmallow into her mouth, completely black on the outside but oozing in the middle. “So, you want to marry my brother.” 

“I didn’t say _that_ exactly.”

“Mhm.” She pursed her lips. “We’ll circle back.” 

There was nothing but the sound of crackling zombies for a moment before she continued. 

“The thing with me and marriage is...I love Barry. I’m committed. Very committed. And when I think about a party to celebrate that I’m like...sure. But, well.” She paused, wondering how into this she wanted to get. It had been a long time since she’d had to explain her motivations to anyone. A hundred years (more with Taako) kind of broke down a lot of the mystery. Still, whatever the outcome of these musings on Kravitz’s part was, he was family at this point in her eyes. So. “We didn’t want to do it while we were still worrying about the Hunger. And then I was recovering from the Umbrastaff and then it sort of felt like...we’ve been together for a long time. We’re...I mean, becoming liches together was not exactly light on the ritualized commitment. Having a wedding at this point almost feels...indulgent.” She sighed, popping a marshmallow into her mouth. “All of which is probably an excuse for me to not deal with feelings like, do I really see myself as a bride and have I ever met a married couple that’s actually happy.” She shrugged. 

“Lup.” Kravitz put his arm around her shoulder. “I know you don’t need my validation on this but if you decided...if you and Barry decided you wanted to celebrate your union you absolutely deserve to do that. And if you wanted to do it in a way where we...your family and friends could share that with you, I don’t think there’s anyone who would feel less than honored.” 

“Mmm.” She turned to look at him with a crooked smile, brushing one of his dreads behind his ear. “So, you’re like...super itching to make an honest man out of my brother, huh?” 

Kravitz gave her an eyebrow raise. “Is honest really the descriptor you’re going with for Taako?” 

She waved that away. “But you’ve got designs, right? You’re like hearing bells and taking measurements in your head as we speak, aren’t you?” 

He shrugged, taking a tiny bite from his own marshmallow now that it seemed like it would be the optimal level of gooey on the inside. Taako made them from scratch and he always tried to take his time with anything he made. “I wouldn’t say that. I would say that...up until recently I sort of...forgot about marriage. Well, not forgot exactly, but-” 

“Forgot that it was something you ever wanted for yourself?” 

Kravitz shrugged again, taking a moment to lick some goo off of one of his fingers. 

Lup narrowed her eyes. “How much do you want that? Like, a dealbreaker amount?” 

Kravitz coughed, almost choking. “Of course not! You know how I feel about Taako!” 

She grinned. “I like hearing you say it.” 

“I love him. Passionately, committedly and purposefully.” Kravitz stated with the kind of ease that Lup was sure sent Taako into embarrassed fits. “I’d never want to push him into a ceremony to prove that if it made him feel uncomfortable or hurt him in some way.” 

“Grossarooni.” 

He chuckled as she put another marshmallow into the fire before continuing “Seriously, though. If the thought keeps occurring to you I would recommend feeling him out a little bit. Cause the thing with the baggage Taako and I sport about matrimony is like, you know. From the same store but not a matching set. He and I have always processed differently and now.” She gave a little shrug before smiling up at him again. “I think he might surprise you.” 

“Hey, _guys_?” Barry was standing a few feet away, looking put out, a baggie of glowing residue from the last group of zombies in one hand. “I know you’re annoyed about the time I’ve been taking with these but you know you don’t have to wait for me to finish the kills, right?” 

Kravitz smirked. “I’m on a break.” 

“We don’t get _breaks!”_

“I do. _Seniority_.” 

“And I just want to see that ass in action, Bluejeans.” 

He blinked and then laughed, pulling out his wand. “Well, in that case, get ready for a _show_.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot has happened since I posted the first part of this. I hope that this is something that brings joy to other people right now.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Stay safe!

As sexy as Kravitz doing a sink full of dishes could be, Taako couldn’t keep his eyes open when he started going to town on the rest of the house. 

He picked up Soy Sauce (who let out an indignant yowl but was easily petted into a purr) and rolled over on the couch, attempting a nap. When he got going, it could take a while. 

It was kind of hard to get those good z’s going when he took out the Fantasy Vacuum and Soy Sauce leapt across his face with her claws out to get away from it, however.

“Babe.” No response. He sighed, dramatically as he rose.” _Babe_ ” Still nothing. 

Taako sighed again, before traipsing over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “BABE.” 

Kravitz turned, removing a Fantasy Air Pod with a wary look and shutting off the vacuum. “Sorry, love. Did you need something?” 

Taako hesitated. He and Kravitz had been together for almost four years. They rarely fought (which wasn’t to say they kept things shallow, far from it) but what tension they had often came out in moments like this. 

See, it would be one thing if Kravitz liked to clean. When he’d first moved in, Taako genuinely thought he did. Which, jackpot. But actually, Taako discovered, slowly and uncomfortably like realizing halfway through a conversation that you thought you were talking to someone else and have no idea where you know this person from or what their name is even, Kravitz _hated_ cleaning. He was always grumpy afterwards and he never seemed completely satisfied with the whole endeavor.

What Kravitz _liked_ was feeling useful when he wasn’t working and sitting around the house his boyfriend owned and eating the food his boyfriend expertly cooked didn’t exactly lend itself to that. 

So. Cleaning. And Taako treading very lightly in his commentary on that. For instance, a reminder that either one of them could tidy the house with a few cantrips whenever they wanted did not go over well, he’d learned. 

“Didn’t need something per se just wondering...you think you could maybe hit pause of the vacuuming for now? Not trying to slow your groove, but-”

“And when would be a convenient time for me to clean your house, Taako?” 

There was a pause as Taako favored him with nothing more than a slow blink, then Kravitz, almost immediately repentatant, put the vacuum to the side and put an arm around him. 

“I’m sorry, that was-”

“Shitty-”

“Shitty. I know this isn’t important to you but-”

“Krav.” Taako wrapped one of his own arms around him. “It’s cool. Let’s not do this right now, OK?” 

“Taako…” Kravitz started, but Taako pulled him back over to the couch and into another hug and kissed him, ever so lightly, on the neck and then they were both quiet for a few moments. 

Finally (and reluctantly, Taako was happy to note), Kravitz pulled away. “We should. I want to talk about this. I don’t want to snap at you. You don’t deserve that. We need to figure out a better way to work around each other. It’s...you know, it’s important to me that I contribute. I know you’re not asking me to, but I...look, we can. We can...there’s got to be a system that works for both of us.”

“Mmm.” Taako kissed his neck again before responding as causal as could be. “What would you think about me getting a lawyer to put your name on the deed?” 

Kravitz blinked and then let out a huge laugh. “You want to put my name on the _deed_? That’s a pretty extreme length to go to get me to stop vacuuming during your nap.” 

Kravitz knew him too well. “That’s not the only reason.” He huffed. “I’ve been thinking about this for...look, I know I should have done it a long time ago but…” He shrugged. “Listen, you live here. You know, loose use of the word live. And yes, _I_ bought the house but it’s _ours_. I know that. If I need the legal paperwork for you know that too then, fine. It’s not the weirdest fucking hoop I’ve had to jump through.” 

Kravitz’s expression was soft, a far cry from the annoyed cleaning fit he’d been in a few moments ago. He kissed Taako on the hairline and rested his head on top of his. “You sure you want to sign a contract with Death?” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” He closed his eyes, nuzzling closer. “Never been surer of anything in my life.”

Kravitz took a breath. “If that’s the way you feel about it, we could just get married.” 

Taako’s throat went dry. /Fuck./

He must have been still for long time because when Kravitz’s voice came through next it was soft and cautious. 

“You alright, love?” 

“Yeah…” He heard himself croak out as he pulled himself out the embrace and sat back. “Just give me a…” He put his head in his hands. Eye contact was not his friend at the moment. 

“Darling.” Kravitz seemed to have quickly made the leap from concerned to barely concealed panic, if his voice was any indication. “It was...well, it wasn’t a joke exactly, that would be dishonest. But I wasn’t _serious_. The last thing I want is for you to feel...to feel pressure about this. This doesn’t have to be a thing. Really.” 

Taako looked up, annoyed now. “Right. Yes. Let’s just pretend you didn’t propose to me and go on like normal. That’ll be great for our relationship.” 

“It wasn’t a proposal.” Taako snorted. “It _wasn’t_. It was a...it was meant to be a conversation. That’s all, really. I shouldn’t have...this was a bad time. But you said...the house.” He sighed. “Taako, I want to be with you. That’s it. I don’t have expectations about what that means. I’ve been around much too long for that kind of thing. If you don’t want-”

“Shut up for a minute.” Taako held up a hand. His heart was hammering in his chest, which, honestly he felt was a little dramatic of it even considering the circumstances. “I never said...look, I...I want to, you. You know, husband material for sure. But...I mean, honestly.” He felt sick to his stomach, honestly, having to even say this. “I mean, if there’s a problem, it’s gonna be me, right? People get sick of each other, they cheat. They close themselves off. The house...I mean, you leave and you still have a home in the Astral Plane, right? We get married and I fuck up and that’s a part of _you_ I ripped out and your soul too, maybe? Like I know we could go secular but seeing the amount of Actual Gods we’ve met between the two of us that doesn’t really track.” 

“Taako,” Kravitz scooted closed and brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear, his smile soft again. “Are you looking at other guys?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Me neither.” He pulled him to his chest. “Losing you scares me too. But I still think I have the good odds on this.” 

Despite himself, Taako smiled into his chest. “You have a gambling problem.”

Kravitz kissed his hairline again. “What I have is faith. Faith in you, faith in us. I think we’re worth the risk of heartbreak. I don’t need a ceremony or my name written officially on anything to tell me we’re going to be ok.” 

“Mmm.” Taako leaned in for a moment and then let his eyes snap open. “Wait a minute!” He sat up. “Is that the conclusion we came to? We’re _not_ getting married?”

“Of course not. Babe. It was...it’s about _us_. As soon I realized you weren’t into it, it lost it’s appeal for me. I promise.” 

“Urgh. WHAT! I never said-” 

He stormed out of the room, grumbling. “Absolute fucking moron, that’s what you are.” He rustled through his nightstand for a moment before returning to a bewildered Kravitz. 

“Here.” He handed him the ring and crossed his arms. “I TOLD YOU I _WANTED_ TO MARRY YOU if you fucking listened. I said “husband material”. I’ve wanted to marry you since...like a long fucking time, ok? I’m just...I’m fucking terrified. But you’re my-. I think you’re worth it too. And so I...it’s not even done yet, actually. It’s...I keep tweaking it. But you forced my hand, so…” 

Kravitz turned the ring over in his hand, a slack expression on his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Taako felt a twinge of pride. It was no small feat to get a simple band of silver to reflect all of planar colors in the light as it moved and to do that subtly enough so as not to fucking blind the wearer or anyone within fifty feet of him. 

“You made this?” 

“YES! Dude, I’m a dope ass transmutation wizard! DID YOU FORGET?” 

Kravitz smiled. “Yes.” 

“Yes, you forgot my specialization?!”

Kravitz shook his head. There were tears in eyes. “Yes like _yes_.”

Taako sat back down on the couch. He found there were tears in his eyes as well. “Yes?”

“Yes.” And if, at that point, they were both fully crying, they were now kissing also. 

Kravitz did not resume his vacuuming for at least another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't at me about real estate law, I don't know anything and also this is a fake world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm actually continuing this. 
> 
> Taako tells the boys.

Taako lifted the mug of Redcheek Cider to his lips, tuning Merle’s chatter out as his eyes glossed over his surroundings.

“Is this the bar where we met?”

“Come again?” Magnus’ voice boomed out, always closer to his eardrums than he would like.

“You know, where we formed Tres Horny Boys? Took that mission from Craig’s List? Is this that bar?” 

“Didn’t we meet at an IPRE mixer in, you know, our own planer system?”

Taako rolled his eyes. “Yeah, obviously, Merle, where we actually first met is not-” He sighed. His fingers were shaking the mug a little now, so he put it down as hastily as he could. “Forget it.” 

“You okay, Taako?” Magnus peered at him, uncertain. 

“Yeah, I’m good, I-” He coughed. “I, um. It’s uh, actually, I was just, um, really glad we could get together today because...Merle, what are you doing?” 

“A medicine check.” He was holding Taako’s arm straight up the air and listening to his armpit. “Though admittedly, I didn’t roll very well.” 

“Have you checked his butt?” Magnus leaned in real close. “ Merle. Merle. You gotta check his butt.” 

“I’m FINE and no one has to check my ANYTHING.” Taako pulled his arm back. “I’m trying to be fucking serious for once and as usual it’s like being trapped in the world’s shittiest vaudeville act, so just...nevermid. Another time.”

“Aw, come on, Taako. We’re listeningggg.” Magnus replied in a playful, sing song tone and they both sat up straight up, hands folded.

“Go onnn.” Merle implored.

Great. He had their full attention now, which had been exactly what he hadn’t wanted. 

Sighing, he took another chug of his drink before forcing out “I’mgettingmarried” as quickly as possible.

Both of their mouths popped open. Magnus burst into tears.

Taako shook his head, sternly. “Nope. Absolutely not. Lock that down, my man. I’m serious. I will walk.”

Magnus nodded and wiped his eyes hastily as Merle sidled up next to him, his wooden arm resting gently, (and creepily) on his. 

“And this is good news, right, kiddo?”

Taako bristled, staring down his friend. “What kind of question is that?” 

“You’re acting real squirley, bud. Just making sure.”

He felt his ears get hot. “Fantasy Christ, Merle. Don’t project your shit on me. I’m jazzed to be in it with Krav for the long haul. I’m like, super in love with him.”

Magnus and Merle exchanged a quick look and then both turned back to him, huge grins on their faces. Taako flushed now and took another quick sip, looking away. Right. He saw how it was. 

“Okay, yes, you got me. I said the thing. That’s not...we’re not here to talk about that.” 

Merle was still grinning at him, like he was one of his monster children who had done something unexpectedly cute. 

“I don’t know to break it to you about weddings, Taako.” Magnus chuckled, having seemingly recovered from his outburst. “But that’s what people talk about.” 

He ignored that. “The point, my dudes, and I bring this up to my increasing regret…” he shook his head again. “Was that it’s like a whole fucking annoying event to plan so I have jobs for you boys if you wanted to help out with that.” 

“I love jobs!” Merle wiggled his eyebrows and Taako grimaced.

“How do you manage to make everything sound awful? Both just like, terrible sonically as well as emotionally devastating to witness? How is it you do that?” 

“It’s a gift.” 

“Yeah, it sure is.” He groaned. Why was he putting himself through this again? “Well, I’m aware of the heavy irony at this point, but I’ll push on with this... do you want to perform the ceremony?” 

“I’ll have to check my calendar.” He grinned again, giving Taako a playful punch. “Of course I’ll do it! I’m honored. And don’t worry, It’ll be great, real classy! There won’t be a dry seat in the house.” 

“Dry EYE in the house, Merle. Holy shit.” 

“What did I say?” 

“You aren’t the only member of the clergy we know. You know that right?”

“I know.” He patted Taako’s arm again. “Thanks for asking me. I love you too, elf boy. _And_ Mr. Spooky. And I’m really proud of you two for building a life together like this. You know, marriage is-”

“Yes, yes, yes. Fine. Thanks.” Taako cut him off quickly and turned to Magnus. “You, I’m putting in charge of the bachelor party.” 

“You want me to…” Magnus’s eyes looked threateningly close to welling up again. “Be your best man?” 

“I mean, feel free call yourself that but we’re not really engaging in a rigid role type deal. Lup’s already taking on a ton of like, Maid of Honor type stuff/pretty much all the shitty details I don’t want to deal with but she made it pretty clear that she isn’t interested in bachelor anything, so.” He paused for a moment before adding, quietly. “And you know, I thought it might be chill or whatever. The three of us could roll up on a dragon’s den or something. Loot some treasure.”

Magnus’ voice was soft. “That’s all you want? You sure? We do shit like that all the time.”

“Well, we.” He coughed. “You know, not all the time anymore. And we’ve never done a dragon.”

“Never done a dragoonnn.” Merle drawled and Taako feigned barfing. 

“The worst, you are really and truly just the worst.” He shook his head. “No, but yeah, I mean. Keep it fun. Throw in some some flair, by all means. But I’m good with just, like getting really drunk and icing a dragon with the boys. So.” He shrugged and mercifully neither of them chose to comment on that, but settled for claps on the back that were maybe a little too hard considering his hp and refilling their mugs for a toast. 

They sat in what felt like companionble silence for a few moments after that. Then Merle started in again. “It’s like I was saying, Taako. Marriage is a beautiful thing-”

“I swear to Istus, Pan, the Raven Queen...whoever. I can fire you.”

“Okay, okay.” And then after another moment, he added. “Can we at least see the ring?” 

“You can if you wait a few hours for Krav to get off work.” He finished his new mug of Redcheek. “ _I_ proposed to _him_.”

And for the next few minutes, despite his protests, Taako was being hugged so tightly by his friends that he nearly felt his drink come up again. 

But, all in all, it wasn’t a bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think this (a THB mission that was actually just Taako's bachelor party) would be a good premise for a liveshow and if the McElroys ever take that and run with it, they have my permission.
> 
> If you liked this, don't hesitate to leave me a comment. It means everything to me. I would love to chat!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an incredibly sappy one. IDK guys. 
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Stay safe!

One of Kravitz’ favorite things in the entire world was watching Taako cook. Sometimes it was the showiness in his movements, a twirl of his knife or a flip of a pan, that transfixed him. In those moments he could easily imagine Taako as he had been when he was touring, smiling cheekily for crowds. It was usually hard to think about Taako then, knowing what his mental state had been, and not want to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go. It was a impulse he kept in check most of the time, however. He wanted Taako to feel supported and accepted in their relationship, yes, but not pitied and moments like this were a good reminder about how complicated Taako’s history was and how very well equipped he was to stand on his own two feet. Yes, Taako then had been alone and confused but he had crafted a smile and a flourish anyway, creating something of himself he could share with crowds. 

Of course, Taako didn’t cook for crowds anymore. But watching him as he did, Kravitz didn’t think he regretted that change. He could see another Taako underneath the flashier one, cooking in a hundred disparate realities, scavenging for ingredients. He suspected that that Taako loved cooking just as much as the celebrity chef incarnation had. He suspected, in fact, he might have loved it more. He suspected that Taako liked the responsibility of keeping the people he cared about alive, just the way his aunt had done for him, more than he had ever liked anything. And if he twirled and flipped and danced in the kitchen, not to impress a crowd (because Kravitz knew for a fact he still cooked like that when he thought no one was watching), he did it because he loved it, loved the food and loved the making of it and loved the serving of it to his family most of all. 

Well, Kravitz was family now. And if the food Taako cooked for him was sort of a net neutral in terms of keeping him alive, the joy and the _love_ he put into was a lot more than that. And sometimes, if he watched him and thought about that and really felt it, it was enough to take his breath away. 

Which was what brought Kravitz to where he was right then, cricking his neck as he left his music room from an unexpectedly long practice session and then, on the discovery that Taako had arrived home at some point while he was playing and was now chopping vegetables and humming the melody Kravitz had been going over on his flute upstairs offhandedly with a smile, sitting down quietly on the bottom step to enjoy the show without being disruptive. 

He got a minute or two of peace like this, to admire his fiance quietly before, without turning, Taako commented.

“I worry about your missions sometimes, if you’re always this shit on stealth.” 

Kravitz grinned. “Consider: I’m not trying to shock you, love.” 

“Well, that’s going to make for an exciting marriage.” And his eyes were on his now, bright and teasing and easy as ever to get lost in. 

It was barely a moment now as made his way from the stairway to the kitchen, one arm on Taako’s waist and the other removing the knife from his hand before kissing him, deep and slow and perhaps more purposeful than a greeting after only a few hours separation required. 

Taako chuckled, red to his ears. “Yeah, good point, my man. Good point.” He kissed him back, soft and quick before reaching for the knife again. 

Kravitz held his wrist and kissed his neck. “What are you making?” 

“Haven’t decided yet.” Taako’s voice was satisfyingly breathless now. 

“Let me take you to dinner.” 

“Oh, _let_ you?” Taako raised an eyebrow, amused. “And waste all this prep work?” He gestured to the half chopped carrots on the cutting board. 

“I’m sure you’ll find something spectacular to do with those tomorrow night. Let me treat you, for once. Come on. There has to be somewhere on this continent you’ve been meaning to try. Pick...literally anywhere, put on something pretty and I’ll pop us over.” 

“That is tempting.” Taako agreed and then after only the briefest hesitation. “Can we take a rain check? I’ve honestly been kind of. You know, haven’t got the chance to really cook lately, what with, Lup making us that dinner after we told them about the wedding and then the other night with the guys and then yesterday Ren brought me some seriously competent pastries after parent teacher day as congratulations or whatever (there’s one left in the bread box but they were much better fresh which is why I didn’t mention them) and that was lunch so…” 

Taako stopped suddenly, brow furrowed as he peered at him. “But uh, you know, my first priority is obviously if you, _the other groom_ want to do something special to celebrate our engagement tonight, and not to seemingly brag about how many other hangers on I already have.” 

Kravitz rolled his eyes. “I’m hardly complaining about having a night at home with your cooking.” As if a dish cooked by any chef in Faerun would have been preferable to him than a meal prepared by Taako. He’d had altogether different motives in suggesting a night out. “And I’m not jealous of your time with your family, either. Frankly, I’m beginning to resent the implication that I would be.” 

“I know you’re not.” Taako replied testily and then returned to his chopping momentarily before adding. “Mags is gonna throw me a bachelor party.”  


Kravitz couldn’t help grinning, trying to imagine what Magnus’ idea of bachelor party activities would be. 

“Sounds fun.” 

He swept the carrots into a bowl and turned back to Kravitz, a look of concern on his face. 

“Do you think, are you gonna-”

He smile deepened now. Taako’s concern, even when misplaced, was cute. 

“Highly doubtful.” 

Taako pursed his lips and started on some cucumber. 

“You know, I-” He let out a sigh. “It wasn’t always like this for me. I didn’t always have people.” 

Kravitz took a step closer again and put a hand on his elbow. “I know.” 

“Yeah, I know you _know_. I’m just saying. I don’t love thinking about me having things that you don’t have. It’s not, you know, it doesn’t seem fair. Not that life is ever really-” He cut himself off, shrugging and bit his lip as he stared down the half chopped cucumbers. 

Lifting his chin up so he could see his eyes again, as beautiful sad as they were playful, Kravitz let out a sigh himself. “Taako, I...when my family, my mortal family, died and the Raven Queen took me...I didn’t think I would ever have people again. Loving you, being loved by you. It feels like my heart, my soul had been asleep. And it’s not just...Barry and Lup are dearer to me than two reapers have ever been, Angus is...I see a childhood I had forgotten in him. Magnus...how could I possibly keep my heart closed to Magnus? I love them for you and I love them for me too. I...when I say family, I do mean my family too. I truly feel like that. And I think they’ve made a place for me, too. So you don’t ever have to worry about me being left out. One of these days I’m even going to learn to talk to Merle without feeling awkward.” 

Taako laughed. “No one’s ever learned how to talk to Merle without being awkward. Though if he ever actually admits you’re more at fault for his armlessness than Magnus I will eat my hat.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Kravitz kissed his forehead. 

“You don’t…” Taako looked down for a moment. “You don’t have anyone you can just...complain about me to, though. Not that I would want...you know, glad I only have advocates in your ear, but. You deserve somebody who’s like totally on your side. I mean, _I’m_ totally on your side. But someone who would be like, hey Bones, checking in, marrying this glamorous, powerful, famous in all realities elf is still something you want to be doing cause your happiness is the most important thing to me, right?” 

Kravitz chuckled into his hairline. “You don’t imagine I’ve never discussed my feelings for you with the Raven Queen, do you? I’m not that solitary.” 

He could feel Taako relax against him. “Yeah, that tracks. It _would_ take nothing less than a deity to give relationship advice regarding yours truly.” He paused. “Well. Unconventional. But I’m glad you have someone that’s just yours. Besides me.” 

He looked up and his eyes were bright again. “So I’m your family, huh? That’s how you feel about me and mine?” 

“I feel a lot of things about you, love. But that’s a prevailing theme.” 

“Well, here’s an idea, how about you and I get ma-" 

Kravitz pulled away suddenly. “Stop! No!" 

Taako blinked. “Excuse me?” 

He shook his head. “I mean, yes. It’s still yes. But by the Queen, Taako! You don’t get to steal this _twice_! Give a guy a chance!” 

“A chance to…?” 

He reached into his upper pocket for the ring box. He was sweating a little, which was silly considering a)there was no biological need for him to sweat b)he and Taako were already getting married so there was literally no pressure here. 

“Taako, words can’t begin to express-” 

“WHAT?! This is a PROPOSE BACK?! THIS is the setting you picked? We did the LAST ONE in the living room!” 

“I did suggest dinner out-” 

“I thought you were bored with my cooking!” 

“I’m never bored with your cooking, or your company for that matter. It was, I wanted to make a effort in some way. To show just a fraction of the way you make me-” 

“Argh! Okay! Hold it!” Taako’s face was beet red now but he was still smiling. “I’ma throw together an outfit real quick and you can continue that thought somewhere with an overpriced prefix menu and a view.” 

He swept the vegetables up into some tupperware with a quick cantrip and favored him with a quick kiss before leaving and Kravitz sat back down on the bottom step and waited with a smile on his face for his fiance, his _family_ to return. 


End file.
